


Sorry, Daddy

by Lemon_drop_lantana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud has a vagina, Cock Warming, Derogatory Language, Face Slapping, M/M, Pimp Reno, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Worker Cloud Strife, Vomiting, Vomiting on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana
Summary: Cloud comes home late and short.  Reno is pissed.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Sorry, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heaven or hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301438) by [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive). 



> Watch those tags, friends!! This isn't for everyone.
> 
> Borrows a bit (with permission) from the amazing [ Heaven or Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301438/chapters/58580521)
> 
> You should read it. (and as of posting date, it.. uh.. isn't quite as dirty/harsh as this fic)

It’s late when Cloud comes in the door. Reno is sitting on the couch watching shitty TV. Legs spread wide. Beer bottle tucked in at his crotch.

“Why’re you still up?” Cloud asks casually. He throws his keys on the counter and strolls into the kitchen, his movements more loose and relaxed than usual.

“Bitch. Waitin’ on you.” Reno gets up and comes to the counter. He eyes Cloud’s throat as Cloud gulps down water with his head tipped back. “Said you had _one_ client. Where ya been?” His tone is flat.

“You worried about me?” Cloud gives him eyes. Blue and glassy. A small flirt. He’s not catching the warning signs. “You’re cute. I ran into Moira and some of them from the club. They wanted to go out and celebrate a bit. It’s a big week, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Reno says. _Of course he fucking knows._

Cloud steps around the counter to Reno and tips his head up to kiss under that sharp jaw. “Sorry, Daddy. My phone died.” Reno can smell the alcohol on his breath—muddled and fruity and strong. He smells like what gets poured out of the bar mat at the end of the evening.

“Never said I was worried.” Reno combs his fingers through the short hair above Cloud’s nape. It’s sticky with product and sweat. He looks down at Cloud’s upturned face noting the flushed cheeks and smeared eyeliner. Cloud looks worn out but he’s got a small smile on his face as he rubs their hips together.

“Said I was waiting.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Reno clenches his hand in those blond spikes. “You don’t _sound_ sorry. Where’s my money?”

Cloud looks to the side and blinks. It’s definitely not an eye roll. He’s not that stupid. But it’s closer than it should be.

He pulls a wad of gil out of his pocket and puts it in his pimp’s hand. “Here you go, Daddy,” he says, swaying close and mouthing at Reno’s neck, boozy and horny.

Reno lifts his chin and ignores him. Unwraps the wad of cash. Seven crisp thousand-gil notes wrapped around some crumpled smaller bills. He licks his teeth and lays it carefully on the bar.

“What the fuck is this?” The words come slow and harsh. “Where’s the rest?”

“I got a round at the bar.”

Reno grabs him by the hair again and pulls him back. “Say again?”

“’s only fair. I make a lot more than them.” Cloud shifts his head left and right, enjoying the tension on his scalp. He winks and Reno knows he _must_ be drunk. “I’m premium.”

Reno’s eyes narrow. His teeth clench. “You stupid fucking cunt.” He slaps Cloud full across the face, not pulling his strength in the slightest. _“I_ make more than them. You make whatever I give you.”

Cloud turns back to him with those baby blue eyes wide and dilated, mouth slightly agape. He’s so fucking pretty it makes Reno angrier. “Premium my ass. You’re nothing but what I made you.”

Reno grabs him by the neck and sweeps his legs, dropping Cloud to his knees. Cloud falls easily, knowing better than to fight back.

Reno crouches down to grab him by the chin. “I didn’t think you were this stupid. Spending my goddamn money. But you’re sure gonna make up the difference.”

He stands. “I’m fucking pissed. Make it up to me, whore.”

Head still ringing from the blow, Cloud finally catches on to his situation. He slides his hands up to Reno’s hips, nuzzling into the heat of his crotch. His fingers fumble trying to get the belt open and Reno laughs cruelly. “So this is premium, huh?”

It takes some effort, but Cloud manages to get down to his cock—soft and barely stirring. He takes it all into his mouth, pressing his nose into Reno’s auburn curls, panting hot breaths against his skin. Reno’s cock isn’t hard enough for Cloud to bob his head, but he rubs his tongue up and down the underside. Hums around it. Laps downward and sucks each ball into his mouth, directing his half-lidded eyes upward.

Reno looks skeptical. “Looks like you got your work cut out for you.”

Cloud gives him a look and redoubles his effort. Arches his back and moans around Reno’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s tasted all night. Sucks like it’s a lollipop. He drools down Reno’s balls and laps it up in long strokes like a puppy. The effort pays off. Reno’s cock hardens against his lips.

“There’s my good boy.” Reno runs his left hand through Cloud's hair to hold the back of his head. He shifts his hips slowly. Gently. Cloud lays his tongue flat and curls it in time to stroke the sensitive glans until Reno is hard enough that his mouth is forced wider by the girth. Cloud knows from experience that his jaw will be sore by the time they’re done. Reno is _big._

“You like that fat cock, baby?” Reno’s still thrusting slowly and barely retreating, keeping Cloud’s mouth full. Cloud hums his assent and sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks.

“Can’t hear ya, doll.”

Cloud’s eyes raise up to meet Reno’s. He pushes back, trying to come off the cock so he can answer. But there’s no give in Reno’s hand on the back of his head. No give in his eyes either as his lip curls. 

_Yes, Daddy,_ is what Cloud attempts to say around the cock in his mouth. What comes out is so garbled it’s nearly unintelligible. Cloud’s cheeks turn pink.

Reno smirks with satisfaction. “That’s what I thought.” He starts fucking into Cloud’s mouth a bit faster. “But if you like me feeding you my cock, then I guess it’s not really a punishment. Is it?”

Cloud’s starting to feel a bit dizzy. He tries to keep up with Reno’s movement, bobbing and sucking and swirling his tongue. Reno yanks on his hair to get his attention.

“Is it?”

 _No, Daddy._ Another series of cock-garbled sounds. Cloud has to close his eyes. He strokes Reno’s thighs with his fingertips, trying to focus on the sensation in his hands rather than the fullness in his mouth. It feels like he can’t open his mouth wide enough. Reno has started fucking his face in earnest and he isn’t being gentle.

“Hmm. So how else… am I gonna teach you… some fucking _manners.”_ He grabs Cloud’s head with both hands and tips it back so he can thrust deeper. Straight into Cloud’s throat.

Cloud breathes carefully through his nose as Reno lays into him. “You don’t spend _my money.” Breathe._ “You don’t keep me waiting.” _Breathe_. “You don’t go out drinkin' without permission.” _Breathe._

Reno thrusts in as deep as he can and Cloud tries not to gag around the cock in his throat as Reno holds his head flush against his pelvis. Cloud knows how to take a dick, but this is pushing his limits. His mouth fills with spit and the back of his neck feels hot. His diaphragm quivers. His eyes are streaming tears.

“You certainly don’t go out and celebrate _our_ fucking success by yourself,” Reno spits, shoving his cock in just a little bit deeper. Just a little bit too far. Cloud’s hands clench in warning. He looks up at Reno with alarm as he tries to push back with a small choking sound.

Reno gazes back at him calmly and doesn’t permit Cloud to move his head an inch. Rolls his hips the tiniest bit. 

That does it.

Cloud’s skin goes cold. His stomach seizes. And he pukes up his last round of drinks all over Reno’s cock, which is still in his mouth. Still in his fucking _throat._

Alcohol and bile drip down Cloud’s chin. Down Reno’s balls and thighs. Reno pulls back about two inches. It’s not far enough to get the cock out of Cloud’s mouth, but it gives him space to cough and choke. 

“You be careful with those teeth,” Reno warns him, waiting patiently as Cloud spasms and gasps beneath him.

Eventually, Cloud closes his mouth to suck and swallow around the cock, trying to get his esophagus to calm down.

“Poor bunny.” Reno strokes his hair but keeps one hand holding the back of his head. “Did you drink too much?”

Cloud’s eyes are dull, his skin splotchy and red. Feverish and clammy. He sways, using his hands on Reno’s thighs to stay balanced. He doesn’t respond, too focused on getting his body back under control.

And then Reno does it again. Nudges his long dick right back into his throat and Cloud’s system, already primed, reacts immediately. He retches around Reno’s cock until his stomach is empty and his whole body is shivering.

Once it’s clear there’s nothing left, Reno shows some mercy and lets Cloud pull off his dick and drop his head down. Slouch his shoulders. He wipes his mouth and curses quietly while he spits on the floor. Cloud’s shirt and pants are covered in the mess. As is Reno from the waist down.

Reno crouches back down and grabs his jaw, ignoring the vomit smeared on his face. “You learn something tonight?”

Cloud is pathetic and far less pretty as he nods and sniffles. Gulps and shivers. This time, Reno doesn’t push him for words. He accepts Cloud’s pitiful agreement. 

“Good,” he says, and kisses Cloud on the forehead. “Now, finish and we can clean up.”

Cloud is shaking as he rises to his knees and takes Reno back into his mouth. He wraps his arms around Reno’s hips like an embrace. The taste is acrid and sour, but no worse than what’s already on his tongue. He tries to do a good job but has to pull off once to cough so he doesn’t retch again.

This time, Reno’s hands only soothe his cheeks and stroke his hair. Reno gives him time. Allows Cloud to use his hands and suck on the head and calls him _my good little whore_ when he spills in Cloud’s mouth. 

Cloud swallows every drop, looking up at his pimp with eyes that are open and hopeful. Hopeful that he’s done well enough to avoid further punishment. To sleep in their bed. 

Reno looks like he’s considering.

“C’mon doll.” Reno scoops him up off the floor with surprising strength. “You’re a mess.”

The world is still spinning when Cloud gets dumped in the shower under cold water. It’s shocking but feels good on his sweaty skin. Helps ground him. He tips his head back and fills his mouth with water. Spits and repeats, trying to clear away the acrid taste. 

Reno finishes undressing and kneels by the tub to strip the filthy, wet clothes from Cloud’s body. Cloud’s hands are shaking too much to help. It’s a sweet relief as the last vestiges of vomit are rinsed from his skin.

Neither speaks as Reno turns on the hot tap and climbs into the shower. Cloud huddles back against the wall, arms wrapped around his knees, watching as Reno cleans himself. He’s beautiful enough to be a whore himself. His red hair turns dark in the water, slicking back from his face to show off his cheekbones and tats. Cloud finds himself staring as Reno washes those long, muscular limbs, and then realizes he oughta be cleaning himself up.

He makes a groaning effort to rise, but feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Nah, just stay down there.”

After a minute, Reno kneels down by Cloud on the hard tile floor and washes away all the sweat and vomit with fragrant soap and strong, efficient hands. Cloud feels grateful. He’s not sure he’s coordinated enough to clean himself right now. He kisses Reno’s chest and wraps his arms around his trim waist while Reno scrubs his hair.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whispers.

“Yeah, I know.”

Reno finishes by sliding his soapy hands along Cloud’s ass and pussy and Cloud can’t help the soft sounds that come out of his throat. Reno smirks at him as he rinses his hands.

“You slick, baby?” He slips two fingers easily into Cloud’s cunt. Strokes into the wetness and Cloud moans. “Like being punished, huh? Nasty bitch. Too bad you don’t deserve to cum.” He leaves a stinging slap right on Cloud’s labia before standing to turn off the water. 

He helps Cloud out and dries him thoroughly, half-supporting him against his chest. Cloud's blond hair is going to be a haystack tomorrow but that’s not Reno’s problem.

He sends Cloud off with a smack on the ass. “Get in bed, no clothes.”

Reno finishes up and turns out the lights. It’s late and he’s exhausted. He climbs onto the bed and yanks the covers off Cloud to see his body. Runs his hands over it possessively. Now that he’s cleaned up, Cloud smells like stale alcohol and wet pussy.

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty, baby.” Reno strokes his own cock to half hardness as Cloud watches with heavy eyes. 

Then he rolls Cloud onto his side and spoons behind him, slipping his cock into wet warmth. 

“Keep me warm. If I’m not still angry, I’ll fuck you in the morning. After you clean up the floor.”

Cloud makes a small, protesting sound and arches his back to press closer, but Reno just smacks him on the ass.

“You’re drunk. Go to sleep you needy bitch.”

He nuzzles his face into Cloud’s neck, gives him a small bite just to feel him clench, and closes his eyes.


End file.
